


hit me and we're going hard

by jongdaesang (d10smessi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternate universe - strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/pseuds/jongdaesang
Summary: Onstage, Kai and D.O. are notorious for attracting patrons with their erotic pair routines. Offstage, Jongin and Kyungsoo are a different story.





	hit me and we're going hard

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. blame The Eve™. the title is from forever tho.
> 
>  
> 
> unbeta-ed.

The club pulsates to life at exactly quarter past eleven. It is Friday and the seats and booths are occupied with finely dressed men and women. The front row already smells like paper bills and plastic black cards. There are designer handbags and wrinkled three-piece suits after a long day, a long week, from people who work from nine to five.

 

Jongin works a nine to five job, too, sometimes. But it's a nine in the evening to five in the morning half-naked to questionably naked fare. If he’s lucky, he would have to scrub the smell of fresh cash off of his skin instead of pesky body glitter underneath the sprays of the lukewarm shower. The soft jazz playing thrums in his veins with distinct sensuality as one of his co-workers, Sehun, languidly works the pole almost as tall as him.

 

He stands leaning against the wall beside a large vanity mirror, waiting for his _partner_ to finish his preparations. They are both up after the five-minute break following the end of Sehun’s performance.

 

“Your makeup is okay, Kyungsoo,” Jongin grumbles. He slouches a bit, a bad habit born from almost always being too tall for anything in South Korea. Kyungsoo, who is sitting down in front of the mirror illuminated by the harsh lights, is artfully smudging a pale red on his eyelids while blending it carefully.

 

Kyungsoo huffs but his fingers stop whatever it is that they are doing. Jongin sends a quick thanks to the heavens.

 

“Sorry," the older murmurs, swiping sticky cherry-flavored gloss on his plump lips. There is a slight pout already forming and Jongin is a nothing but a man—a weak one at that. Kyungsoo is forgiven instantly.

 

He stands up from the plastic chair and Jongin straightens, raking his eyes over Kyungsoo’s deliciously plush form. Hewraps one hand on Kyungsoo’s elbow and he pulls him until the shorter man’s ass is pressed on his pelvis. Jongin whispers on his right ear, drawling, “You look sexy tonight.”

 

Kyungsoo snorts playfully but he does not pull away. Instead, he turns around, going up on his toes and linking his hands on Jongin’s nape, and allows mint breath to fan on Jongin’s already warming skin.

 

“I always look like this on Friday nights.” He drops a kiss on the corner of Jongin’s mouth and the younger feels a snarl rumbling low on his throat at the contact. 

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you make me horny as hell,” Jongin hisses. His hands go to cup Kyungsoo’s backside, finding purchase on the dark denim. His fingers graze the strategic rips on the fabric, thumbing on the slits that show teases of Kyungsoo’s milky skin, just slightly below the slope of his ass. He gives in to the urge and buries his fingernails on baby-soft skin, marking them with pink crescents, just as Kyungsoo gasps. Jongin adds, “I want to rip your clothes off of you.”

 

The older tuts, smirking and resting his feet flat on the ground. Jongin’s hands migrate from the man’s behind towards the gentle curve of his waist, over the thin white fabric of his perfectly buttoned dress shirt. Jongin feels Kyungsoo’s soft hands on the fabric of his striped vest, tracing the ridges of his abs and playing with the buttons.

 

“Later. You can rip them off of me later. Onstage. With everyone watching.” Kyungsoo whispers, voice deep and husky. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, baby?”

 

Jongin growls, a feral sound that rumbles in the quiet of the dressing room. Ignoring everything, he leans down to capture Kyungsoo’s lips. It’s messy and openmouthed—the cherry tastes good. Jongin withdraws first and he catches Kyungsoo’s bottom lip in between his teeth, dragging it before letting go. His hands tighten on their perch on the other man’s small waist. 

 

He pushes his face down so his lips are on Kyungsoo’s ear. They graze the skin of the man’s lobe like he’s also kissing them. He says, slowly, a promise, “Then I won’t rip them off of you, love. I’d do it without hurrying—one button and then another and then another. Let everyone go hungry at the sight of your skin. We’d put on an amazing show.”

 

Jongin catches the tip of Kyungsoo’s ear in his mouth, biting delicately. The smaller man moans and his hands snake inside the back pocket of Jongin’s jeans, pushing their bodies together.

 

He feels shiver run down his spine when Kyungsoo’s lips on the side of his neck moves, murmuring, “I’d fuck myself on your cock so good after we get off of the stage, Jongin.”

 

He takes a sharp intake of breath, barely managing out a nod. Kyungsoo removes himself from Jongin completely and his small hands run on Jongin’s front, ironing out the kinks on his attire. He watches, entranced, as Kyungsoo does the same for himself. He pulls his jeans a little, twisting them on his legs so they sit nicely. The rips on the denim are scattered, showing too much and too little.

 

“You seem so innocent like this, Kyungsoo,” he comments idly, eyeing the other man’s neutral face and his neat shirt. The white cloth is practically see-through. Jongin notices Kyungsoo’s nipples already hardening into nubs. He continues, “You look ready to be corrupted and dirtied. Like you’d cry and beg for someone to fill you up.”

 

Jongin leans downward again but Kyungsoo stops him with an index finger against his lips. The shorter man says, “You and I both know that it’s you who always end up a begging mess.”

 

“As you said—later.” Smirking and pleasantly surprised, Jongin grabs Kyungsoo on the nape, “We have a performance to finish.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The beginning of every show is tacky as fuck, Jongin thinks. It’s borderline embarrassing too—darkness slowly being swallowed by the intimate lighting—but neither he nor Kyungsoo is complaining. The pay is good and their employer actually values them as people and not as money-making sexual objects. Jongin uses the Won tossed to his barely-clothed body and the tips from patrons with loose pockets to pay for med school. He is twenty-four and is one of the students on the top of the class.

 

The stage is cold under his bare feet and he resists the urge to shiver. He and Kyungsoo prefer dancing without shoes or socks on, avoiding the unnecessary awkwardness of forgetting to remove them in the heat of their routine.

 

The moment the song blasts out of the speakers—a male singer practically starting the song with a moan before he purrs out something in english—Jongin feels the shift to Kai. Eyes narrowed and expression dark, Jongin lets overconfidence swallow him whole.

 

“Showtime,” he hears Kyungsoo say from where his back is against Jongin’s chest. His thin shirt is buttoned up to his neck, the performer known for being provocatively innocent—a fresh-faced temptation. Kai and D.O. are notorious for their pair routines as well as the beautiful contrast they put on stage.

 

Jongin taps his foot in time with the rhythm and Kyungsoo grinds his ass on his crotch slowly, rolling his hips in a barely there fashion, from right to left, with one of his arms hooked backwards on Jongin’s neck. He lets a small moan slip past his lips, one hand resting on the smaller man’s waist, as Kyungsoo’s hand on his hair tightens before he pulls on the tendrils slightly.

 

The hand on Kyungsoo’s left waist moves and it creeps upward, fingers in a slow crawl in time with the undercurrent of the soft bass in the song’s beginning verse. Jongin leans down and his free hand goes to one of Kyungsoo’s belt hoop. Expertly, he undoes one button and then another, allowing a sliver of smooth skin to show. The black satin tied on Kyungsoo’s neck peeks out as he tilts his body closer to the side. Jongin frees two more and the clothing threatens to fall off of Kyungsoo’s body. The ribbon extends long.

 

Jongin pulls the fabric and he places a kiss on the bare skin of Kyungsoo’s exposed shoulder. The other man arches his back in a wonderful curve before he steps away. The soft stirrings of the song build in an allegro and the two of them roll their body in four counts, hard and fast to the delight of the audience.

 

Jongin stalks towards Kyungsoo, dragging his feet with the grace and the practiced laziness of a predator. He grasps Kyungsoo on the shoulder and he turns the man so they are facing each other. Both their hands reach for the buttons of their clothes and Kyungsoo pulls Jongin closer. Meticulously, the taller man raises Kyungsoo’s shirt and he thumbs on the button of the other man’s jeans. Pulling the metal off of the round hole and dragging the zipper down, Jongin feels the noises of the crowds increasing. The air starts to get heavy as he stares straight at Kyungsoo for the first time.

 

The older man has his bottom lip bitten and his face is all red and flushed like a thoroughly fucked virgin. Jongin smirks and he pulls Kyungsoo’s jeans down a little. Kyungsoo undoes the buttons of Jongin’s sleeveless shirt slowly, popping one and two and three and then the last one. His hands run through Jongin’s abs, tracing the V of his hips and trailing them upward. The opened shirt falls on Jongin’s elbows and, with a smirk, he shrugs it off and throws the article of clothing to the audience. Someone hoots amidst the steady music.

 

Kyungsoo swings his hips and the crowd goes in a pandemonium when he drops down on his knees gradually. Biting his lip hard, he rolls his head in a circular manner before he meets Jongin’s eyes. The taller man’s hands are fisted on Kyungsoo’s hair, playing with the soft locks. Kyungsoo turns to the audience with a seductive smile playing on his lips and before Jongin knows what’s happening he feels the man press a kiss on the corner of his navel. Wet lips sticky with lipgloss trail on his bare skin and Kyungsoo bites the metal button on Jongin’s tight jeans. His pink tongue flicks and his teeth take hold of the fabric before he easily frees the button off. Jongin’s breath hitches on his throat as Kyungsoo warm breath ghosts on his skin, kissing the cotton covering his crotch and then taking the zipper in his mouth. The older man drags it down and Jongin’s black underwear is stark against the light washed jeans.

 

Kyungsoo’s lips let go of the zipper once Jongin’s fly is open completely and, just in time to a hard drop of the beat, he brings his hand down on the flooring so he’s on all fours, ass high up in the air and crawling at a leisure pace in between Jongin’s legs. Jongin grips Kyungsoo’s jeans and he tries to take the material off with mild success. He sees Kyungsoo’s feet turn and he takes it as his cue to step away from Kyungsoo. Jongin gulps, eyes still trained on the man as he runs his hands on his bare skin with every wave of his torso. The older man is lying on the stage, back bent as his legs move up and down, hands gripping his jeans until most of his thighs are exposed.

 

Jongin makes his way in between Kyungsoo’s legs, kneeling there too. His hand slaps Kyungsoo’s thigh and the jiggle of the flesh increases the titters of the people watching them. Jongin shoves Kyungsoo’s pants off and the older man sits up, prolonging the motion to display his flexibility. He holds Jongin’s neck firmly and he brings the taller man closer so they can crash their lips together. Jongin moans into the kiss as Kyungsoo’s tongue invades his mouth and the two of them fall on the floor again. The younger breaks the kiss and he takes one of the end of the ribbon on Kyungsoo’s neck in his mouth. On his elbows, he humps into Kyungsoo, knees braced on either sides of the shorter man just as the song reaches its climax.

 

After several counts, Jongin stops and, in one fluid motion, he stands and pulls Kyungsoo with him. The older man circles him slowly and Jongin stands there, swaying to the beat with a smirk, as the song slows its pace down. He grips the hem of the other’s dress shirt from where it has fallen down just below his ass, showing the curve when he moves just right. Jongin lip-syncs with the playing song, winking to the audience when Kyungsoo wraps his arms around his bicep and pressed his front on Jongin’s side. He grinds his cock, half-hard, and Jongin lets out a loud moan, not even fake, when Kyungsoo dances not so much as with him as _on him._ Like he’s a goddamn pole. Twisting and dragging his thighs and body on Jongin’s person.

 

He feels hands creep inside his pantsand the crowd absolutely brings the roof down when Kyungsoo teasingly pulls Jongin’s underwear alongside his jeans. The cut of his hips are defined and he holds back a shiver as Kyungsoo’s nails scrape across his skin. The song draws to a slow close and Kyungsoo mouth on Jongin’s collarbone as the taller man hitches Kyungsoo’s shirt up, revealing a plump backside. He dips his fingers inside the band of Kyungsoo’s briefs and the light turns off just as the snap of the underwear strip thwacking against Kyungsoo’s flesh punctuates the end of the performance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin closes the door to the private room with a bang. He takes no time in pushing Kyungsoo down to the tiny bed. The room is one of the few that can be used by the dancers themselves—in case they need to rub one, or two, out before and after a performance. Kyungsoo used to be picky when it comes to having sex in their workplace but many nights of building sexual frustration for the two of them have lowered their inhibitions from pretentious to practically non-existent.

 

“Why do you have to unzip me with your mouth?” Jongin groans, straddling Kyungsoo who is sitting up on the bed. He bends his head down and kisses the answer resting on the other man’s tongue. Jongin prods Kyungsoo’s lips and the older opens his mouth with a gasp. He sticks his tongue inside, moving and caressing the warm cavern. Kyungsoo tastes of mint and cherry.

 

The two of them break the kiss and Kyungsoo says, “You enjoyed it, didn’t you?” His mouth latches on Jongin’s neck and he sucks purple and red bruises on the tan skin. Jongin’s pulse quickens as Kyungsoo nibbles on the delicate skin of his jugular, nipping and giving kittenish licks.

 

“Very,” he pants harshly. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

 

Kyungsoo giggles—honest to god giggles—as his mouth fastens on Jongin’s collar bones. “You’re not so bad yourself. I personally think you’re kinda okay.” His hands reach for Jongin’s stomach, fingertips drumming lightly on the toned planes of muscle.

 

Jongin smiles despite himself, and says with all the sass he can muster, “Thanks for the complement, babe.” 

 

Kyungsoo’s hands start to get impatient, sneaking inside Jongin’s jeans and running on the fabric of his underwear. The man traces Jongin’s growing erection and it’s a testament to how ready he is for fucking when electricity shoots up his spine and he seems to become even harder from the way Kyungsoo flicks his wrist without a lick of skin touching Jongin’s dick.

 

“Off,” Kyungsoo demands. “Take your pants off.”

 

Jongin rests one of his elbows on the thin mattress and he rolls over so he’s sitting upright, feet steady on the ground. Behind him, the cramped space allows him to feel Kyungsoo sitting up. Jongin pushes the skinnies on his thighs, extending his legs outward. He moves them this way and that and the frustration of trying to divest himself of the garment bleeds out when he feels the thin material of Kyungsoo’s shirt on his back. Sticky lips attach on the skin of his nape and hands snake around to hug him from behind. Fingers snake inside his briefs and Jongin moans when Kyungsoo’s thumb rubs the tip, lathering the beading pre-cum all over the sensitive skin. Jongin takes that offending piece of clothing off too.

 

He breathes a sigh of relief when he finally frees his legs from the constricting trousers. Kyungsoo teases, “For someone who strips for quick cash, that was really awful.”

 

Jongin shrugs, kicking his legs up and turning around so he’s facing the sprawled Kyungsoo. He arranges them so the older man is lying on the bed, head on the mountain of pillows. He throws his legs and sits down on Kyungsoo’s pelvis, feeling the hard on poking him. He undoes the remaining buttons on Kyungsoo’s shirt, delighted when he pushes the fabric and it fans like angel wings on the baby blue sheets.

 

He dives down and he grips both of Kyungsoo’s wrists in one hand, bringing them up to restrict the man’s movements. Jongin dives down and he fastens his mouth on one erect pink nub. Kyungsoo squeals, high-pitched, and gasps in surprise, “F-fuck!”

 

Jongin smirks and sucks on the nipple. Kyungsoo likes it when he plays with them using his teeth, biting lightly and using his the tip of his tongue to flick the sensitive bud repeatedly. His free hand goes into the other, rolling it in between his thumb and forefinger. Once he’s satisfied, he stops and trails his lips on Kyungsoo’s stomach, kissing the soft flesh. He playfully nips on Kyungsoo’s skin with his teeth and he relishes on the heat the pools low in his own belly as the older man sucks a deep breath, toes curling, when Jongin digs and circles his tongue on Kyungsoo’s navel. The action has Kyungsoo sucking his stomach in and Jongin lets go of the man’s wrists so he can continue his mouth’s journey downwards.

 

He hums on Kyungsoo’s dick over the cotton of his black briefs and the man releases a high keening sound.

 

“Jongin,” he whimpers, eyes hooded as he looks down to where Jongin is massaging his upper leg sensually. The taller of the two is placing soft kisses on the skin of Kyungsoo’s inner thighs, tracing the elusive moles on the pale skin there. He adds,“Want you to fuck me.”

 

The younger smiles, “I thought you said you’ll sit on my dick, baby?” Jongin hums and he slinks upwards with the finesse of a seasoned stripper.

 

Kyungsoo seems to think for a second before a grin blooms on his face. “Okay,” he says. “Switch.”

 

Jongin readily complies, flipping so he’s the one leaning on the multitude of pillows. Kyungsoo’s weight is familiar on his lap. He remarks, “You gotta take your underwear off, ‘Soo.”

 

Kyungsoo seems to realize that he’s still wearing his briefs and he shimmies out of them clumsily, almost falling off of the bed if not for Jongin’s hold. The two of them laugh and Kyungsoo throws the black briefs on Jongin’s face. The taller man catches it in his hold and, looking at Kyungsoo straight in the eye, he brings the garment on his face. Kyungsoo’s breath stutters as he watches Jongin take a deep drag, mouth slightly parted.

 

“Fucking amazing,” Jongin praises, setting the underwear aside so his hands are free to grip his prize—Kyungsoo’s plush ass. He kneads the flesh with both of his hands and Jongin grows even harder, bucking so his erection is pressing on Kyungsoo’s hip. He delights with the fact that Kyungsoo’s ass almost spills out of his hands, just a little more and they will be too big for Jongin to completely cup. He licks his bottom lip, swallowing his saliva with an audible gulp. Fondly, he adds, “You fat ass.”

 

Kyungsoo bounces on his hips and Jongin grunts an _oomph_ before he laughs. The smaller male has his eyes in playful slits, grumbling, “You love this fat ass.”

 

Jongin brings Kyungsoo’s face near his, holds the other’s chin with his hand. Tenderly, he kisses the other deeply. “There are more things I love about you than your fat ass.”

 

One of his hands slowly move on Kyungsoo’s sweaty skin and his fingers duck on the cleft of the man’s behind. He’s pleasantly surprised when he finds Kyungsoo’s hole thick and sticky with what he assumes to be lube.

 

“You prepped yourself?” Jongin circles the entrance with the tip of his index finger, slipping one digit inside half-way and then, pushing in a second one. Kyungsoo moans and shudders above him.

 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo breathes out and the atmosphere of the room turns heavy once again. All traces of playfulness is gone. “Bathroom. Before we performed.”

 

Jongin’s body suddenly feels hotter with the knowledge of Kyungsoo shaking his ass in front of everyone, lube trailing down his thighs and smeared all over his asscheeks. He groans, “You’re killing me here, baby.”

 

Kyungsoo laughs and his fingers play the edge of the ribbon still tied on his neck. Would you look at that—the black looks amazing on Kyungsoo’s pale neck. Jongin has almost forgotten the accessory on Kyungsoo. The man on top of him pulls the end of the satin and the soft length of the fabric falls lazily, sliding down flushed skin.

 

Jongin wiggles, lying flat on the uncomfortable mattress, and he puts his hand over his head. Biting his lip and looking up at Kyungsoo heatedly, he asks, “Tie me up?”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, gripping the fabric and testing the way it gives. Clicking his tongue, he says lowly, hotly, “Don’t move around too much. You’ll probably rip this one clean.”

 

Jongin nods and the strip of cloth is wrapped around his wrists. Kyungsoo only knots it once before he wraps the remaining fabric, forming a knot once again. The younger man pulls at the bind and his wrists barely move from the restrictive hold. Jongin has to be careful of his strength though—sometimes, he forgets he’s no longer the lanky twenty year old he has once been.

 

“Condom?” Kyungsoo asks.

 

Jongin shakes his head, “Pull out before I come. I want to see you in white.”

 

Kyungsoo grins. He leans down and he kisses Jongin hotly on the mouth before the other can say anything. “No more talking.”

 

Jongin chuckles, rolling his hips and trying to gain friction. “You’re the one who keeps on talking nonstop.”

 

Kyungsoo shoots him a glare and the man taps his hand on Jongin’s jaw with a light slap. It does not hurt but there’s a slight pink beginning on the where skin has met skin. Kyungsoo moves his lips to press light kisses where he has hit and Jongin keens, throwing his hips upwards, when Kyungsoo sucks particularly hard on a sensitive spot near the juncture of his ear and jawline.

 

“Like that?” Kyungsoo asks, pinching both of Jongin’s nipples.

 

“Yeah,” Jongin breathes out. “Love that so much, baby. Go and use me.”

 

Kyungsoo licks his lips, draggin his tongue slowly, “Of course.” 

 

He sits up and he shuffles back, rising on his knees. Jongin looks at the other man, marveling at the sight of skin littered with moles. He reaches for the lube shamelessly displayed on the bedside table, ripping the packet open. He pours a liberal amount and coats Jongin’s hard on with the substance. Kyungsoo grins at him, maintaining eye contact as he grips the base of Jongin’s cock with one hand.

 

Jongin holds his breath, the muscles on his core contracting pleasantly, as Kyungsoo sinks down on the tip before, ever so slowly, moving downwards in an excruciating pace.

 

“Hurry,” Jongin complains, whines. “Kyungsoo, ha—”

 

Kyungsoo sits down on his cock, moan loud and clear. Jongin fucking loses it, warmth and wetness enveloping his dick. He lets out a string of expletives and he thrusts upwards when Kyungsoo does not move. He feels a growl rumble on his throat and Kyungsoo’s palms press hard on his chest. His back is curved towards Jongin’s prone form. The taller man thrashes in his binds but the knots hold his wrists together.

 

“Move, Kyungsoo,” he begs. This has been going for far too long already. They don’t make a habit of stringing out sex in the club lest Jongin, the more easily frustrated of the two of them, dies of blue balls.

 

Kyungsoo shoots him a smile, small and teasing, “Beg for it.”

 

Jongin thrusts upwards again but Kyungsoo presses his hands harder on his chest. Jongin gives up after a grand total of three seconds, mewling, “Baby, please move. Please.”

 

“Good boy,” Kyungsoo croons and Jongin moans when—finally—Kyungsoo puts some work, going up on his knees until only the head of Jongin’s cock remains inside his heat. Jongin stops breathing and waits and he muffles a yowl when Kyungsoo slams hard and sudden.

 

“Fuck,” he curses, following it with more creative curses. Kyungsoo grapples on Jongin’s sweaty pectorals and his nails are digging on the skin as he goes up and down, dragging the length of Jongin’s manhood in him. Kyungsoo, with a smile like the most innocent epitome of virginity, reaches behind him, one hand wrapped around the base of Jongin’s cock again, as he completely releases the younger man’s hard member. 

 

Jongin knows what’s coming next but his scream breaks into a drawn out moan when Kyungsoo sits back down, burying the cock inside him to the hilt.

 

“Jongin. Jongin. _Jongin._ ” Kyungsoo repeats his name like a mantra. “Fuck me like I’m fucking you, big boy. Come on. Put some work into it.”

 

Jongin grunts and he bucks his hips in time with Kyungsoo ramming it down. Sweat beads on the shorter man’s forehead, dripping on his chest. He tries to put some more force on it but his bound hands decreases any momentum. Jongin forces his hips upward weakly but Kyungsoo more than compensates for it. He pulls on the thin satin and he does it once, twice, and there’s a sudden ripping sound. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen when he sees the torn shreds of the cloth previously holding Jongin’s wrists together.

 

Smirking, Jongin growls, “I got you now, Kyungsoo.”

 

Kyungsoo stutters in his movements and Jongin braces his elbows on the bed. Sucking in a breath and flexing his abs, he thrusts upwards when Kyungsoo sits down hard and fast. The bed rocks and creaks with their repeated movements and Jongin spits on his hand, seizing Kyungsoo’s neglected member and stroking it in an erratic pace. Kyungsoo releases a heavenly moan, relief and lust blending together, as he rides Jongin, bouncing up and down on the younger man’s dick like it’s his job.

 

Kyungsoo clenches and the tight heat makes Jongin’s head spin. Something in his gut tenses and he feels his climax approaching. Pumping the man’s dick still, Jongin manages to gasp, “Coming, Kyung—Not inside you—no condom.”

 

Kyungsoo ignores him but Jongin taps on the slight just of the man’s pelvis. The older male takes the hint and he withdraws completely. Kyungsoo presses his dick against Jongin’s, hand wrapping on both of their erections. They both moan at the different kind of friction and Jongin feels the telltale coil in the pit of his stomach before he’s coming in white spurts, grunting Kyungsoo’s name. The older man follows and he’s quieter, barely making a sound except for a deep moan.

 

Kyungsoo slumps against Jongin, breathing uneven. Come sticks on both of them and there’s a stray drop caught on Kyungsoo’s chest. Jongin swipes it with his finger before he pushes it in between Kyungsoo’s lips. The man makes a sound but it’s not a protest when he eagerly slips Jongin’s finger in his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue on the tip.

 

The smaller man rolls over and then rolls back towards Jongin, head pillowed on the other male’s muscled chest. Jongin watches as Kyungsoo closes his eyes and he drops a kiss on the man’s sweaty temple. Running his fingers on Kyungsoo’s hair gently, Jongin whispers. “I love you, Kyungsoo.”

 

The older man nods listlessly and Jongin laughs a little, the movement jerking Kyungsoo’s head, when he hears his partner mumble—it’s either an _I love you_ or a _shut up_. Jongin doesn’t mind, really, as he presses a sweet kiss on Kyungsoo’s hair.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i love it when people talk and joke around during sex. also, i tried with the pwp and i'm sorry.
> 
>  
> 
> [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/official_KJD21)


End file.
